


Do Not Take That Call!

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick were playing around until Bruce’s phone went off, of course he answered it. Dick was not impressed, especially as Bruce wanted to keep going. BruDick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Take That Call!

 

Dick was backed up to the sofa; Bruce had hold of his waist so he wouldn’t fall over as they kissed. Not that he was likely to fall; he had perfect balance even if his mouth was being ravaged, but it was a nice thought. His own hands were gripping Bruce’s arms, squeezing the tight muscles covered by his shirt. Very slowly Dick was lowered onto the soft cushions, Bruce laying him down as if he were a delicate doll. It was sweet, unnecessary but sweet.

When Bruce’s mouth left his a whine left him.

“Bruce,” he panted, smiling up at the older man with plump red lips.

It must have been a blue moon because Bruce smiled down at him, a genuine caring smile. Dick couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy. _He_ brought that out in the Dark Knight, no one else but _him_.

Then the moment was over as Bruce began stripping them, getting rid of Dick’s clothes at lightning speed. His own shirt was still on, though opened now, and boxers in place whilst Dick was completely naked under him. They were kissing again, deep, tongues battling for dominance. When air was needed again, Dick pushed Bruce back a little.

“We shouldn’t,” he breathed out, “someone may come.”

Bruce shook his head and moved down, biting at Dick’s neck. “They won’t.”

“How do you know?” Dick was shaking with lust, he _loved_ being bitten and handled a bit roughly.

With a groan of annoyance Bruce pulled back. “Alfred and Damian are out buying books,” he explained, “and Tim is on a mission with the Titans.” He frowned down at Dick before kissing him again. Apparently that was the end of that conversation. Hardly complete but good enough.

Dick groaned as Bruce moved back down to his neck. He raised his legs, wrapping them around Bruce’s waist. If they were going to do this here then he wanted it to be done in plenty of time in case someone comes in. They could go up to Bruce’s bedroom afterwards for something more in depth later. He reached around Bruce, hands moving under the shirt to rub at the hard back. Although Bruce could be seen as cold his skin was so warm. It wasn’t long before Bruce was thrusting down, rubbing his covered erection against Dick’s bare one.

Using his legs as leverage Dick rocked up to meet Bruce. One leg slid down to hold onto Bruce’s thigh. This was progressing nicely.

Pulling back Bruce leant over to retrieve a small tube of lube from his trousers.

“You planned this?” Dick asked as he watched his lover.

Bruce squirted lube into his palm rubbing the liquid over his fingers. “Always be prepared.”

“Sure,” Dick hummed, disbelieving him. Either way it was good for him. Stretching his back he arched off the sofa, going for being alluring. “Continue.”

With a shake of his head Bruce palmed Dick’s erection before his hand travelled down to play around Dick’s entrance. He covered it with lube outside before pushing one finger in slowly. It stung at first, Dick held onto Bruce’s arm, steading himself until he got used to it. Before long Bruce was thrusting his finger in and out without any problem as he was loosening up.

Then a phone rang. Bruce paused looking down at his trousers were his phone was ringing.

“Ignore it,” Dick panted.

Bruce ignored him and leant down, picking up his phone, using the hand that wasn’t covered with lube and inside his lover. He pressed a button on it and then put it to his ear. He didn’t disconnect, he answered it.

“Hello.”

“Bruce!” Dick hissed, all he got was a look of annoyance for his trouble.

“Tim, I thought you were on a mission.”

Dick pushed at Bruce’s arm to get him out of him. He was not okay with being fingered when Bruce was talking to his little brother! Bruce gave him the look again and moved his hand back only for it to be pushed in again, this time with another finger. Eyes widening Dick tensed up from the sudden addition. Hissing he tried to push at Bruce still. Damn the man for being physically stronger!

“Yes, I understand. How did it go?”

Glaring Dick kicked Bruce’ side lightly, he was on the phone and prolonging the conversation if anything. The fingers inside him began moving, thrusting and opening him. It was pleasurable but still awkward. When Bruce got off the phone he was going to get an earful. Then the fingers stroked over Dick’s pleasure point and all he could do was enjoy the stroking. Well, not _all he could do_ , but it seemed as though it were the only option when his nerves were firing happily away.

“Send that information to the cave’s system it could come in useful.”

Bruce was watching him, those calculating eyes studied his body, assessing him. Another finger was added and Dick moaned. Suddenly a hand was over his mouth. Since when did Bruce grow an extra arm? Looking up, as apparently he had closed his eyes, he saw the phone pressed between Bruce’s shoulder and ear so he could use his other hand. Dick nodded, trying to show that he was okay to not be speaking his lover pulled back.

“One moment.”

The phone was placed on Dick’s stomach as Bruce went back to looking in his trousers. A hands-free set was pulled from a pocket. How much space was in those trousers? Dick breathed heavily, the phone slid down his stomach ending up pressed against his erection. The casing was warm from where Bruce had been holding it.

When Bruce picked up his phone again he palmed over Dick first, making him bite his lip so he wouldn’t make a sound his younger brother would be able to hear over the line. Bruce connected up the headset to the phone with one hand, the other one still stretching the acrobat open.

“I am back. Was there any reason you called in particular?”

The phone was locked and placed in the waistband of his underwear.

This was getting obscene.

Bruce now free hand was pressed against Dick’s mouth as he was back to thrusting three fingers in and out, moving faster now that he didn’t have to worry about dropping the phone. Dick opened his mouth to protest lightly and two fingers moved in, pressing against his tongue. When the pleasure spot was hit again Dick’s mind went blank. Trying to hold onto some semblance of sense was useless and he gave in to being touched whilst his lover was on the phone. Bruce was still going to get it later though. Maybe even now.

Dick sucked on Bruce’s fingers, one hand holding the wrist of Bruce’s hand as the other gravitated to Bruce’s chest. Eyes lidding he tweaked Bruce’s nipple, rolling his hips down onto the fingers inside him.

“I believe that next week is fine one my end, are you coming back from the Titans soon?”

The fingers moved from inside of Dick which made him whine but luckily the noise was obscured by the fingers in his mouth. The sticky fingers traced up his body, rubbing his cock before reaching his nipples. There they traced around one before pinching it as had been done to him. He rolled and rubbed only the one nipple, making it raised and red, thoroughly abused. Dick was gasping and arching up under the touch, his own quest to tease Bruce completely forgotten.

“Dick should be free next week; he is in Gotham at the moment and will most likely stay if he knows you are coming back.”

Dick bit Bruce’s fingers. The man raised an eyebrow at him and pulled his finger back from Dick’s mouth. Wet and red they traced Dick’s jaw, travelled down his neck leaving a salivia trail that cooled quickly making him shiver. It should not have been so erotic. The second hand began teasing Dick’s other nipple. His hand left Bruce’s wrist, it hadn’t been doing anything there was a while, raising it he covered his mouth as he began moaning.

“I have Jason’s location, he can be contacted.”

There was a shifting above him. Dick blinked open his eyes, staring at Bruce who moved to press his covered crotch against the space between Dick’s legs. It took a few moments for Dick to figure out what he was doing then he hissed as cotton rubbed against his hole. He couldn’t believe Bruce was thrusting against him as he was talking to Tim. At least he wasn’t actually penetrating him.

It felt good though. Dick was biting his hand now.

One hand left a nipple, traveling back down to take hold of his erection that was leaking more than he would like to admit. Pre-come was spread over his hard flesh as Bruce worked his hand up and down, matching it to his thrusts.

“It is no problem so long as it does not interfere with patrol.”

Even in this situation Bruce was still thinking about the mission. Ridiculous.

The pain in his hand was getting too much; he didn’t want to make his hand bleed from biting it. Letting his hand drop, he fisted the material of the sofa. Turning his head he pressed his face against the cushions, sinking his teeth into them instead. The other nipple was let go. They were stinging now, abused so much he didn’t know what to do when they were both left alone.

A sticky hand turned his face. Bruce was staring down at him, a soft smile on his face.

“Bruce,” Dick mouthed. His hips were gyrating against the hand pumping him and Bruce’s thrusting. Dick smiled back.

“That is fine.” Bruce had no right to not even be panting with what he was doing to Dick’s body. His was thrumming with pleasure whereas Bruce was so calm. Grabbing Bruce’s arm he squeezed it. “Which night exactly do you want it to be?”

Damn him!

Both of Bruce’s hands left Dick’s body and he stilled.

At a loss Dick whined, pumping his hips down onto Bruce’s covered erection as he wanted the pressure back.

Then he watched as Bruce was rummaging around in his trousers again. Soon a condom was pulled out. Dick’s eyes widened and he held onto Bruce. No. He was not going to be entered when Tim was on the phone! The package was ripped and Bruce was lowering his boxers, rolling the condom on. He didn’t make a move to go further. Watching Dick he was asking for permission. He didn’t get it as Dick shook his head.

Bruce nodded and went back to giving his lover a hand-job instead. Nothing else, only that. But it was enough to make Dick go back to biting the cushions so he wouldn’t be heard.

“That is fine. I will inform them about it. I’m sure that they can all be persuaded to attend the family gathering. I will talk to another time, Tim. Goodbye.”

Then the phone was turned off and thrown to the floor.

Bruce leaned over Dick’s body kissing his cheek.

“You did brilliantly,” he whispered.

Dick locked his legs back around Bruce, holding the man in place as he turned his head.

“I will get you back for that,” he promised his older lover.

The hand left Dick’s erection and moved down to spread him open. Bruce adjusted his hips, the head of his cock resting against the quivering muscle of Dick’s opening.

“I look forward to the attempt,” Bruce breathed out before entering Dick in one thrust. Dick’s head sprang back as he screamed to the ceiling. It was a mix of pleasure and pain by now. He hit Bruce’s shoulder, probably doing some damage to him but the man could go to hell at this point, it was where he belonged for what he did.

“Bruce you-”

Lips were stolen in a kiss and Bruce stroked Dick’s hair gently.

“You always say you want it rougher,” Bruce whispered when he had finished plundering Dick’s mouth. Dick couldn’t help but nod, that was true.

The thrusts started off slow and deep before picking up speed. Bruce’s mouth and hands were gentle on him whilst he was taken hard. That was so Bruce, he always wanted to treat Dick as though he would break when they had sex and even when he was trying to do it the way he had wanted he couldn’t be completely rough. Though the teasing would have said otherwise.

All too soon Dick came, his body vibrating with pleasure as he screamed out his release, a calming hand on the side of his face. Bruce stilled his hips not too long afterwards.

Both panted as they shared soft, short kisses.

“Bruce,” Dick breathed out, “you… I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

Bruce stroked Dick’s face, neck, arms, anything he could touch. “Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not that great, so sorry for that. This was inspired by a post on Tumblr.


End file.
